Broken
by Ikari Angel 24
Summary: On the outside, Dawn is the perfect high school girl. She is beautiful, smart, rich, popular, and talented in many ways; but looks can be deceiving. On the inside she hides many secrets and lies that she is determined to keep to herself. That is, until a certain purple haired boy appears and turns her world upside down. Ships include pokeshipping, oldrival, contest, and Ikari.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to any readers out there who are planning on reading my story. Im really new to fanfiction and I've read a few that were just amazing! This is my first ever story here and I have to say I was scared to start a story cause of what people might think. But now I've gathered enough courage to do it! I will accept any type of criticism, good or bad, to help improve my writing in any way. But enough about me. Let's get on to the story.  
~Ikari Angel 24**

The thing I hate most about high school are the mornings. I say this cause I am most defiantly NOT an morning person. I really should introduce myself. My name Is Dawn Berlitz. I'm 18 and I live in Hearthome City with my mom. I've lived here since I was 8 after my dad died in an avalanche at Snowpoint.

Today is the first day of my senior year at Hearthome High School and I know for a fact that today is going to suck. It's already 7:30 and I'm still laying in my bed staring at my ceiling hoping that I have my dates wrong and school doesn't start today. I know I should already be dressed but I barely got any sleep last night and I'm exhausted.

Suddenly my phone went off indicting that I received a text. I knew who it was even before I picked it up to read the text.

To: Dawn  
From: May

Are you ready to go yet?! The girls and I are coming over right now so you'd better be dressed and ready once we get there!

To: May  
From: Dawn

I'm up, don't panic! I still haven't even gotten ready yet but I will now. See you guys in half and hour :)

I laughed quietly to myself as I replied to her text. So typical of May to be so excited for a day of school but I decided to follow her instructions and get ready. I slowly got up off my bed and stretched out my body. I lazily walked off to my bathroom and took a quick cold shower to wake up my senses.

I walked out about 10 minutes later in my warm pink robe and headed towards my closet. Now this is the hard part, choosing an outfit for the first day. After a good 10 minutes of careful deliberation I decided to go casual. I had on a pink v-neck tee with a cute buneary design on it and some white jean shorts. I also had on a pair of pink ballet flats with little bows on the front. I left my hair straightened and down cause I think it suits my casual look better. As for my makeup I only put in a little bit of mascara, I wanna be all natural today.

Just as I put the finishing touches on my lashes I heard a knocking at my front door. I quickly rushed down the stairs to answer the door but I tripped on the last few steps and crashed to the floor. I could hear my friends laughing at my clumsiness from outside.

When I opened the door my friends burst out in laughter again.  
"Why are you guys laughing so hard?" I asked them with a frown on my face.  
"We're laughing at your lack of balance!" said Misty between her fits of laughter.  
"Oh come on, I have great balance. Why else would I be the cheerleading captain?" I replied in a smug tone.  
"You may be the captain if the cheerleaders but your clumsiness is just horrifying." Leaf giggled.  
"Ok now you guys are just being mean!" I pouted  
"You know we love you Dawn. Your like our little sister. Now let's get in my car and get to school before we're late." May replied.

I quickly grabbed my pink purse from a hanger just inside the door and rushed out of my home, eager to start the day with my friends.  
"Hey Dawn, I didn't see your mom this morning. Where is she?" Leaf asked politely.  
"She's busy with work. As usual." I replied in a harsh tone.  
"Aww come on Dawn, you can't start the day in a bad mood. Cheer up, we have Pokemon History with that cute new teacher first period!" May said excitedly.  
"May do I have to remind you that you have a boyfriend?" Leaf replied in an accusing tone.  
"Oh please Leaf! Drew hardly acts like a boyfriend. And it's not like Gary acts any better!" May said defiantly.  
"He treats me well. Though his flirting can be a bit suggestive..." Leaf trailed off.

I keep listening to my friends argue about their boyfriends all the way to the school. I am a bit jealous of them cause I'm the only one in our group that doesn't have a boyfriend. But I'm waiting for the right guy and I'm positive I'm gonna meet him soon. I can just feel it.

**And that concludes the end of my first chapter. I know it's was horribly written so feel free to review about things that I've done wrong so I can improve on it. If you have ideas on how the story should go feel free to tell me so I can make the story as enjoyable as I can for you readers. Thank you for reading my story. I know that this chapter was really short but I promise that the next one will me longer. The next chapter will be out sometime this week so stay tuned for that.  
~Ikari Angel 24**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is chapter 2. A few parts in the chapter might be a little confusing so if it is tell me and I'll fix it right away. I want to thank the few of you who had reviewed on chapter 1. I value your opinions and I thank you for all the good feedback. Now onto the chapter. **

Dawn's POV

I imagined this day to be a lot more fun and entertaining. Man was I wrong. The minute we got to school Ash, Gary, and Drew were already by their girlfriends' sides and I was left out. As always. To the guy of my dreams, can you hurry up and get here already! As the girls flirted and cuddled with their boyfriends I went off towards my first period class.

I've been at this school for 3 years already but that doesn't stop me from getting lost. I have 5 minutes left to find my class and there are no people in these halls! I rushed through the halls hoping to find my Pokemon history class but all I get is a face full of person. I honestly didn't mean to run into the dude but I was going so quickly that I couldn't stop in time.

"Are you ok?" Asked a tall handsome man.

"Uhm... Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry but I really gotta go. I was on my way to my Pokemon history class and I got a bit lost." I said a bit hurriedly. I know I sounds really rude but I don't want to be late on the very first day.

"Pokemon history huh. Follow me." he said.

"Uhm ok but do you mind me asking your name?" I asked shyly not wanting to be any more rude.

"My name is Volkner. And I'm the teacher for history." He answered politely while walking farther down the hall to the classroom.

"Oh really! That's cool!" I replied excitedly. I was already getting excited for history even though it's one of my weaker subjects.

I was admiring him from behind when he turned around and suddenly caught me staring. I could feel my face getting hot and I knew I was blushing like crazy. Volkner didn't seem to mind my staring. It's probably cause he's used to girls drooling over him.

"We're here." He said calmly, as if he didn't just catch me staring. He stood just outside of the classroom door as if waiting for something.  
"Aren't you going to go in?" He laughs.

"Oh uh yeah!" I say a bit too eagerly.

I quickly scurry into the class and Volkner walks in quietly behind me. I hurry over to the seat beside May near the back of the class and she immediately started talking.

"Why did you leave this morning?" She asked a bit worriedly.

"You and the girls looked a bit preoccupied so I went off to look for the class in my own." I whispered back.

"But Dawn you and I always walk to classes together." She whined loudly. A few people in our class turned to look at May be she just gave them a look and they looked away immediately.

"I know we do but I just thought that you and Drew would like some privacy before class." I said back. "On the other hand though, I got to meet that new teacher that you think is sooooo cute."

"I'm so jealous of you right now!" May said back rather loudly with a bit of a goofy grin on her face.

"Dawn and May can you please stop your conversation and start listening to me?" Volkner asked from the front of the class.

"Yes sir!" We answered back quickly.

* * *

I take back what I said before about being excited for history. As soon as I began to listen I started to get sleepy. And the rest of my classes this morning weren't any better. The rest of history was boring because all May did was ogle at Volkner. Sure he was hot but she has a boyfriend! After history I had calculus with Leaf and Gary. That class was boring too cause Gary was flirting with Leaf and Leaf was pretending not to like it. Phys. Ed was horrible too. We were playing volleyball and I somehow managed to get hit in the head multiple times. Misty just laughed at me and didn't even bother asking if I was ok, which didn't help my already damp mood.

It's fourth period now and the girls and I have lunch. The girls are in line with the guys getting our lunch while I'm looking around for a table to sit at. The cafeteria was packed and it was hard to find an empty table for our large group but I eventually found one in the far right of the large room. I sat at the edge of the bench on the left side and waited for the others to find me. I looked around for a while I was waiting and and a few people stopped and said hi. Ok maybe not a few but a lot. I guess you can consider me a popular person but I just like to think that people are really nice to me. I guess it doesn't help that my mom is rich or that I'm a cheer leading captain.

Honestly though, I really don't like the attention. People expect you to be perfect and never make mistakes but your only human. All people see in me are the good things, they never see the flaws that I try so desperately to hide. I'm just as bad as them. I give in too easily and I always do what they expect of me, knowing that is they saw my flaws they would treat me like an outcast.

"DAWN!"

I heard my name being yelled across the room by May. She was frantically waving her arms and yelling, telling me to come over to where her and the others were standing. So I left the table and cautiously walked over to her to find out what the hell was going on.

"What is it?" I asked curiously once I got close them.

"I called you over here cause this is where we're going to sit." May answered as if it were obvious.

I looked over at the table we were standing by and noticed a guy with purple hair about our age sitting at the table. I couldn't really see his face because his messy shoulder length hair was in the way.

"May there's someone here already. We can't just sit here without his permission." I say impatiently.

"Well the guys just made friends with him and asked if we could sit here and he said we could." she answered cheerily.

"Are you going to sit or not?" the guy asked in a grumpy tone.

"Yes we are. Thanks for letting us sit here." I say back politely hoping to get him in a happier mood.

"I couldn't care less." he mumbled.

As we sat down I noticed the only spot there was left was next the to grumpy guy and I really didn't want to have to deal with his horrible attitude the whole lunch hour. So I decided to lighten his mood by asking him a few questions.

"Hi, I'm Dawn. What's your name?" I asked

"Why do you care?" he said back rudely

"I just wanted to know your name! Why do have to be so rude!" I shreaked

"Can you not yell in my ear Troublesome?" he yelled back

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" I screamed

"You heard me." he said back with a smirk.

"That's it!" I said.

I quickly got up from the table and started to walk off towards the theater for my drama class. I didn't even bother stopping when I heard my friends calling for me to come back. All I could hear were the insults the guy threw at me. I just wanted to know his name!

**And that concludes chapter 2. I apologize if any parts are confusing. I wrote half of this chapter while watching my boyfriend's football game (I am not a sportsy person) so please tell me if there are any mistakes and I will fix them as soon as possible. I want to thank you for reading my first chapter and the kind reviews. If you have any ideas for the next chapter you can PM me your ideas. Also if any of you can make me a cover photo for this story you can email it to me at rmill24 . The next chapter will maybe come out on Friday or Saturday but I'm not positive yet. Thanks again for reading my story.**

**~ Ikari Angel 24**


End file.
